The Search For The Vampire
by Servine Thistle
Summary: Eric Lecarde and his childhood friend John Morris now face the biggest mountain that they ever had to climb, Dracula's castle. Now they must fight through millions of the evil Count's hordes of minions to find Elizabeth Bartley and Eric's girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

_**Servine; Why hello everybody and welcome to my new Fanfiction. This new one occurred to me whilst I was playing Castlevania Bloodlines as I was killing off Dracula's niece as Eric. Enjoy everybody.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own Bloodlines...duh**_

Chapter 1- The Beginning to a new adventure

 _London 1917_

Eric Lecarde wandered home after a hard day's hunt. He'd killed over fifty monster with his childhood friend John Morris at his side. However, the monster count was beginning to decrease. Night by night. The creatures of the night were vanishing from England, without a trace. Which puts the hunters jobs on the line. The priest of the local Church would happily sack the two hunters without a second thought. The city no longer needed their protection, so the Church would get rid of them and the two of them would have to move to another town.

But that would mean leaving Gwendolyn. The twenty-five loved his fiancée dearly and would do anything to be by her side. But leaving the young girl was not up for debate and sadly John knew this all too well. The two of them had been friends since the two of them immigrated to England. John from Texas ans Eric from Spain.

The Spear-man collapsed into his comfy orange flower patterned chair. Gwendolyn walked into the room and slipped her arms around her future husband. Realising that he was a little stressed, she began to massage his shoulders. Relieving some of his trapped tension.

"You're a little stressed darling. What's bugging you?"

"The monsters."

"You're not sensing them again, are you?"  
"That's the problem Gwendolyn. The monsters are leaving England."

"You are not moving!?" she pleaded.

"I don't know yet. It depends on what-" there was a sudden knock at the door.

The proud John Morris stood outside Eric's house as his woman opened the door and allowed his to enter their home. The other hunter paced himself straight into the living room, where Eric was sitting. He gave his old friend a look that the blond hunter knew meant bad things were coming. The Lecarde sighed as his fiancée walked back into the room and to her man's side.

"How long is it until you two get married?" John asked.

"About three weeks, why?" Eric said as his frustration began to boil underneath his skin.

"Postpone it." he replied firmly.

"What? Why?" Gwendolyn said.

"We have been called up. To Romania, the ruins of Dracula's castle."

"What the hell for!?" Eric's rage was almost over flowing.

John did want to separate the couple because poor Gwendolyn suffers from separation anxiety. He felt like he was going to rot in his own selfishness and his greed from the inside out.

"I'm sorry Eric. Maybe Gwendolyn could come with us."

She shook her head, "I could get killed out in Romania. Women go missing there you know."

"Come on! You could just get married when we get there." John's persistence was always something Eric had admired.

Born to a wealthy family, Eric lost his father when he was very young and he lost the majority of his childhood. The time was mainly taken up by morning and intense training with his uncle. Even after all the training and being forced to move back to Spain for a while, Eric still hadn't mastered all the secrets of the Alucard Spear. The same went for John, he hadn't unlocked the true strength of the Vampire Killer.

"Alright, you win John. I'll come along."

"GREAT! Pack your bags, we're going across seas for a while."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-(Dracula's Castle)_

The two men left Eric's fiancée in a local hotel for a while. She'd probably leave and go shopping for a while. Spending Eric's family fortune on some ridiculously over priced dress and matching shoes. The thought of that made Eric sigh. But the thought of bankruptcy made him think of much darker times. Like when his father passed away. If it wasn't for his uncle taking up the family business, which wasn't Vampire hunting. Then the family would have been out on the streets. The Lecarde family own a weapon dealers. The company engineer the best type of weapons and the family still us the Alucard Spear as their weapon. The family were dug deep in their old ways.

John was the first to step into the ruins of the castle, as he did Eric sensed an evil presence. He held his arm out so John couldn't pass and he waited.

Suddenly a Succubus flew up from the lake below the castle. She growled as she landed and her sexual gaze never left either man's muscular build.

"What are to 'handsome' looking men doing in such a place?"

"We're investigating. Have you ever heard of a Vampire who goes by the name Elizabeth Bartley?" John asked.

The Succubus let out an inhuman laugh, "She's the Master's niece."

"Great. How powerful is she?" Eric said.

"Depends on her mood. She can be a little spoilt. If she can be bothered to fight the two of you." she replied.

"She sounds very over confident with her abilities. Do you know where she is?" John said.

"Why should I tell the two of you? It was a hunter who killed my- wait no it wasn't."she stopped herself from saying what was on her mind.

"Who killed your mate?" Eric caught on what she was going to say.

"The Master's son Alucard. He was such a beautiful Incubus. Magnus his name was."

"Incubi are rare now." John said.

She nodded, "Dracula killed the majority because they enjoyed mating with other Incubi."

"Incubi are bisexual though." Eric said.

"Some of them are. It doesn't matter. Elizabeth fled to the Atlantis Shrine in Greece. Now leave, before she finds out that I told you her location."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The poor Succubus that Eric and John had encountered earlier received a backhand on her face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" the Succubus cried.

"You let him get away."

"Who?" she said rubbing her cheek.

"The Lecarde! Cherrie." the Vampire began to overflow with anger.

"I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth. I told them you were in Greece."

"This may work in our favour. See if Mr. Lecarde has a girlfriend. We'll go from there."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Stood up in Greece

The three of them came off the bottle that had arrived in the ports of Greece near the Atlantic Shrine. Gwendolyn got of the boat with grace, like a young lady should. Eric helped her out of the boat and onto the port. John looked upon the hills and saw the shrine that the Succubus mentioned and where Elizabeth was lurking.

Eric and Gwendolyn stayed in a double bed hotel room, whilst John was to sleep in a single room next door to the couple. His fiancée was somewhat tired, so she came to lie on the bed and Eric came to lie by her side. The two of them looked into each others eyes and it was Eric who made the first move.

He kissed his fiancée and she returned his kiss. The little kiss quickly turned into a hot fiery kiss of burning passion. The two of them suddenly found that they needed each other and they didn't want to be a part.

 _xxxxxxxxxx-(The next morning)_

John knocked on the door that led into where Eric and Gwendolyn were sleeping, but what he saw shocked him. Even though that they slept in a double bed last night and they sleep in one in England, the temptation was there. The two of them got caught out. Gwendolyn lay on top of her fiancé, underneath the covers. It was pretty obvious what they did last night.

John crept over to the sleeping couple and gently woke Eric up from his dreams.

"What's that matter John?" he asked.

"You shouldn't have done that out of wedlock." he replied.

Gwendolyn suddenly showed signs of waking up. Her eyes began to flick open as her brain began to take in the situation.

"John? Oh, you want Eric, don't you?"

"Yes, I was just talking to him about what you two did last night."

"What? Eric. Are you jealous John?"

"Me? No."

"Then why does our love making bother you then?"  
"It doesn't. Just the fact that you two aren't married."

"Then we'll find a Church and get married. Sound good."

"Far enough darling." Eric said and he gave his fiancée a kiss.

"I'll go and investigate the shrine then." John said.

 _xxxxxxxxxxx-(Atlantis Shrine)_

John soldiered on, alone. To the watery shrine of Greece. He wasn't mad at Eric, he was happy for him. He just wished that they could have got married with Gwendolyn's parents there to support the two of them and Eric's uncle. He would have been a blast if he got drunk at the wedding reception.

Suddenly, the young Morris heard the sound of wings flapping. He looked around, his eyes quickly darting over the area, before he saw a Succubus. Then he noticed that it was the same one from a few months ago.

"SO!" John said to get her attention, "Where's Elizabeth?"

"Well, she's not here. Where's your friend?"  
"He's at his wedding."

"That was quick for a wedding to occur. You must be so happy for him."

John shrugged, "She's a nice girl. I think he would have preferred a Spanish chick."

"Really. I guess you friend is Spanish then?"

"That doesn't matter. Do you know where Elizabeth has gone?" John demanded.

"Well, she mentioned that she wanted to go to the Leaning Tower of Pisa."

"Italy? Lovely. Eric isn't going to like another move."  
"He's going to get annoyed at you." she said flying away.

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

Eric happily walked out the Church with his new bride by his side. Gwendolyn clung onto Eric's arm as John raced up to the two of them. Eric wasn't pleased to see him with a worried look on his face.

"Eric I have news." John said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Can't it wait? Me and Eric are officially on a honey moon."

"Honey moon? No it can't wait. Elizabeth has moved to Italy. She has taken refuge in the Leaning Tower of Pisa."

"Great. Well, Gwendolyn's right. We're on our honey moon."  
"Eric. This is unprofessional. Think of all the innocent people that could be killed ,just because you're on a honey moon with your new bride."  
"And think of all the people that will die whilst we're travelling to Italy." Eric retaliated.

"Fine, we'll stay here for a bit."

 _xxxxxxxxx-(Italy)_

"Eric we're in Pisa. I never been to Italy before! It's beautiful. We should have come here for our honey moon Eric."

John signed as Eric gave his wife a passionate kiss. The other Vampire hunter purposely pulled Eric away from his new wife. He was beginning to grow impatient with his childhood friend.

"We can't miss her this time." John said.

Eric huffed, "Ok, I don't want you going alone again. I'm sorry Gwendolyn."  
"Eric, I'd rather you kill this Vampire then to spend time with me and I enjoy exploring Europe." she replied.

The two hunters had to go to the Church, before setting of to the tower of Pisa. Eric walked into the Church first and asked one of the nuns if she would be kind enough to fetch the Vicar. He walked up to the two men with a proud posture, brown hair and blue eyes.

"What is the matter gentlemen?" the Vicar noticed that the two men that stood before him were Vampire hunters. He wasn't too pleased about seeing the two hunters.

"Hello father. I am Eric from the Lecarde family."

"Lecarde? Ah yes. Spanish hunters and you are."

"John Morris sir."

"Morris? Americans, lovely. What have you two been called out for?"  
"We're hunting a Vampire call Elizabeth Bartley." John said.

"We need you to close the tower off to the public, if you don't mind?"

"Sure sir Lecarde. I guess you think that the Vampire is in there."

John nodded, "We know she's in there. Eric will sense her out if he has to."

"Alright, this is kind of important. You two go off to the tower, I'll send someone over there to close it off to the public for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The leaning Tower

The two men made the treacherous journey up to the top of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. To their dismay, Elizabeth had vanished. John was sworn that he'd see the leech as the two of them made the climb up the monster infested tower. Obviously, the Vampire had put those monsters in the tower. Otherwise the priest would have closed the tower to the public when the monsters arrived in the structure.

When the men got to the top of the tower, it was empty. Nothing resided at the top, which was odd. Out of the blue, Eric sensed something in the distance and then it was followed by the sound of wings. Gracefully gliding through the wind.

The bat landed on one of the pillars on the tower. Eric walked up to the unusually over sized creature as it spoke to him. Well, it tried. All Eric heard was the sound of hissed bat words. The blond smiled as the bat came to fly onto his shoulder.

"I guess it likes you." John said.

"I would agree, but there's something familiar about it."

"Strange. It could be a long lost pet or something."

The bat snickered as it flew back up into the air. The creature began to do some air somersaults as a mist could surrounded it. And it transformed, from bat to man.

"ALUCARD!?" Eric said as the twenty-five year old hugged onto the Dhampir.

"It's good to see you Eric. But what are you doing here?"

"We're tracking down Elizabeth Bartley." John said.

"Ah, I guess my cousin is out again. When will she learn?"

"You're her cousin!?" John said.

 _'Well, he is the son of Dragula.'_ Simon said.

"Hello Simon, it's been a while." Eric said.

 _'Agreed. Pain in my arse.'_

"I was not a pain."

 _'I can't remember which one of you were more annoying. You or Maria.'_

"Hey Maria wasn't that annoying." Eric said defending the all ready dead girl.

 _'Eric she compared her twelve year old breasts to MY grandmother's.'_

"What are you two on about?" John asked.

 _'Time Rift.'_

"Sweetpea, Aeon said not to mention it." Alucard said.

 _'Eric brought it up.'_

"Wait, Sweetpea." John laughed.

 _'Is there something wrong with a same sex relationship?'_

"Well no, but you're dead. I would class that as Necrophilia." John replied.

"Leave it please. Because anyone that loves Alucard can be classed as a Necrophiliac." Eric said.

"Let me guess, he's a Vampire."

Eric nodded, "Anyway, Alucard do you know where your cousin has gone?"

"Errr..."

 _'Germany.'_

"Oh you're a cleaver thing you are. But where in Germany?" Alucard asked.

 _'A munitions factory I believe. In Berlin.'_

"Thanks Sweetpea."

"How did he know that?" John asked.

 _'I'm amazing.'_ he said with pride.

"Are you going to be coming with us Alucard?" Eric asked.

"I don't see why not. We shall mist there. It's a lot quicker than boat."

"What about Gwendolyn?" Eric distressed.

"I'm sure she won't mind staying in Italy for a little while longer."

 _xxxxxxxxx-(Germany)_

Simon's spirit flew onto his lover's shoulder as they reappeared out from the mist. The German munitions factory was obviously going to be full of monsters, Eric could sense that. John was the first one of them to run out into the factory. Guns blazing and all. John had no patience, but Eric didn't mind because he was soon to follow his childhood friend. Alucard sighed as Simon flew from his shoulder and into his hands. The Dhampir decided to stroke the spirit of his lover. The glow on the ghost became a light pink as Alucard stroked him like a cat.

John turned back to spot the couple having a little moment together, "Guys, we haven't got time for your crap!" he said with his broad Texas accent.

 _'Our apologies. If we haven't been together for 200 years.'_

"Exactly 200? So you died in 1717?" Eric asked.

The ghost nodded sadly, _'I didn't even see my own grandson's birth.'_

"Juste." Eric said, "He was born in 1730."

"You know your history." Alucard said, "We should get going Sweetpea. Catchup time will be later, ok?"

 _'Ok, can I come with?'_

"Sure." Alucard said.

"WHAT!?" the two humans said.

"He's dead what could he possibly do to assist us?" John asked.

 _'I could do this.'_ Simon said as his spirit flew right into John's chest.

The American man had no resistance to the Simon's strong spirit. In the matter of a few seconds, John's left eye turned a golden colour and Simon had full control over his body. The Dhampir walked over his lover's new temporary host and took him by the lips. The two of them shared a few passionate kisses, before Eric ripped the Dhampir off.

"SIMON!" Eric said, "Why did you possess John?"  
"His accent was annoying me and I'm far more powerful than he'll even dream of." Simon replied.

Suddenly, the Vampire Killer began to glow and change colour. The whip turned from brown to black.

"Ah, Sara has returned to you my darling." Alucard said.

"Alucard, what just happened?" Eric said.

"The true power of the Vampire Killer has been reawakened. This came only be done by a Belmont or a ritual that the Lecarde family know. Otherwise, the whip will kill its user."

"That is a complete load of crap." Eric said, "Just get out of John."

"Hang on. I'm getting something."

Alucard grabbed Simon by his waist and drew him closer.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked.

"Channelling Simon's Perception ability." the Dhampir replied.

The couple stayed silent until Simon managed to sense where Elizabeth was.

He shock his head, "She's moved. I think she's playing you two."

"She couldn't have. Are you sure?"

Simon nodded, "Gone, but there is a monster here that you might want to destroy. Whilst me and Adrian have a little moment."

"You are not doing anything in John's body." Eric protested, "Now get out of him!"

"No, I think having the Vampire Killer at it's full potential is better then it not being. She picks her wielders."

"Fine you can stay, but you can't do anything. Where is Elizabeth?"

Simon shrugged, "Let's try France."

Eric sighed, "Why France? Alucard, where is Elizabeth? Does she have a castle of her own?"

"Yeah, it's in England." he replied.

"Let's go there then."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The castle in England

Alucard misted the three of them to Elizabeth's castle. It's location was on the southern borders of Cornwall. The castle wasn't ridiculously massive like Castlevania, so it would be a little bit easier to navigate through. The Dhampir misted the three of them into Elizabeth's throne room and Simon sensed her immediately. She laughed as she walked into the candle light of the room. Her attention was suddenly put onto John, she knew that it wasn't the Morris that was in control of his body. Where ever Alucard was Simon wasn't too far away.

"Cousin, what are you doing here? My uncle isn't pleased with your chose of mate." she said.

"Simon has nothing to do with this."

"Then why is he controlling the Morris? He's such a pain, but no matter. My plan is still going to work."

"I hope you're not trying to bring back Dracula?" Simon asked.

"Of course Belmont. I do enjoy my uncle's company. I just love what he does. But he will return once more. To kill every Vampire hunting family there is. Well, the ones that possess the Belmont blood."

"I can't let you do that Elizabeth. The ancestral spirits of the Belmont clan would haunt me forever if he came back on my watch." Alucard said.

"But don't they already haunt you. You mated with two of them and they both died."

"They're still by my side. Simon is with me now and Richter."

"Is right here." she opened her hands to reveal a glowing orb, that rested in her palms, "He's been very helpful. But he was hard to catch. He's spirit is pure enough that I can revive my uncle and he would be at full strength."

"RICHTER!" Eric shouted.

"Oh and I have a little surprise for you Lecarde." she moved to one side to reveal Gwendolyn standing next to her.

"Gwendolyn? Why did you bring her here?"

Elizabeth whispered something into Gwendolyn's ear and her eyes opened. They were a crimson red and Eric went into shock. Elizabeth laughed as she stroked Richter's soul.

"Gwendolyn, honey please. You're not a monster." Eric stumbled back as she came towards him.

"She is Lecarde. I turned her. Now kill him!" she said vanishing off into the night with the Belmont spirit.

Gwendolyn came closer to Eric and slashed the side of his face with her long nails. She drew blood and as the red liquid ran down Eric's cheek, Alucard threw the Vampire into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Simon ran straight over to the Vampire, with his whip in hand. The Vampire hunter lashed Gwendolyn's Vampiric body. She hissed at the burn of the whip as it cracked on her skin.

Eric was beginning to eat himself up. He couldn't bare to see his lover in this kind of pain. He tried to cut himself off from the sound, but he only just barely did.

Given that she was a new Vampire, Simon defeated her quickly. Eric ran straight over to her unconscious body and cradled it in his arms.

"Is there any way to save her?" Eric said with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm not sure, but it can be done. Maybe if Elizabeth is killed, she might return back to normal. It's happened before."

Eric agreed with Simon, "Reinhardt and his lover Rosa. She was a Vampire, until him and Carrie kill Dracula." he wiped his eyes and put his lover's body down as Elizabeth returned.

"Shame." she said still stroking Richter's soul, "I expected death. No matter. We're still on track." she said vanishing again.

"Where did she go?" Eric said.

"Up the stairs, lazy thing." Simon said.

"Ok, wait what about Gwendolyn?"

"I'll stay with her." Alucard said, "Simon, would you mind staying too?"

The Belmont looked at his lover and he allowed John to go free. The spirit landed on Alucard's shoulder as John gasped and his body allowed John to come back into control.

"John, are you alright?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, Simon possessed me, didn't he?"

Eric nodded, "We have bigger problems. Gwendolyn is a Vampire and Elizabeth is going to use Richter's soul to bring back Dracula."

"Crap. Let's get going." John replied.

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

Elizabeth didn't really need Richter's spirit to revive Dracula, because she already had made the sacrifice to bring him back to life. This time it was a the live of a Schneider that she sacrificed. The Grandson of Reinhardt Schneider. However, she still needed Richter. The blood of a Schneider wasn't enough to bring her uncle back to his full strength and that was where Richter came into the equation.

As Dracula arose from his old dusty coffin, Elizabeth began to beam with excitement, like a child on their birthday. He took in his surroundings and realised that his niece was there.

"Elizabeth? Oh my, it's so lovely to see you again. What have you got there?"

"The spirit of Richter Belmont." she said handing him the white orb, "He's asleep due to a little spell I cast on him."

"Very well done Elizabeth."

"All you have to do now is absorb his soul and gain his power."

"I don't think I'll be using it though."

"Why not?" she said like a spoilt child.

"His power is strong yes, I don't deni that. However it's very Holy. The only power that he has that isn't is his Perception ability and his Water powers."

"Do you want me to get a less Holy Belmont?"

"No Elizabeth, it's fine." he said as he placed the spirit into his chest, "There, now all we need to do is wait a little while."

Suddenly, Eric and John walked up the stairs. Eric summoned the Alucard Spear when he spotted that Dracula was standing there before him. The Vampire Killer had lost the majority of its power, from when Simon's soul was inside of John. The Vampire Lord began to let out a laugh at the two men that stood before him.

"I wonder what has happened to the Belmonts." he said in a sarcastic tone.

The two men looked at each other, "Where's Richter?" Eric asked.

"Gone." Elizabeth said, "He'll be absorbed in a few minutes."

Eric was the first to strike the two creatures of the night. The two of them dodged his attack and Elizabeth laughed at his failed attempt.

John attempted to whip the Vampire Lord, "Oh that didn't hurt."

Alucard misted in front of his father. He pulled his arm down the body of the Vampire Lord as he appeared from the mist, separating Dracula from Richter's soul. Alucard's Soul Split worked just like he'd planned. The Dhampir grabbed the soul as Dracula let out a violent hiss at his son. The blond Dhampir ignored his father's hissing and quickly put Richter's soul inside of Eric.

"He won't possess, don't worry. But you can use his Item Crash though." Alucard said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- De-vampirism

Simon's soul also found himself a new host. At the moment that Alucard placed Richter's soul into Eric's body, Simon snuck back into John's body. The Vampire Killer reverted back to its full power as his spirit began to settle in John's body, but he didn't possess him.

Dracula noticed that both John and Eric were now carrying two of the Belmont spirits within them. The two Vampire misted away from the three humans and the Dhampir.

"Is Simon back in me?"

'Hello.'

"God damn it!"

"It's ok John, Richter is inside me. But he doesn't seem to be talking."

"He's asleep. Elizabeth must had done something to him. Hang on."

Alucard preformed the Soul Split on Eric's body, Richter's spirit flew out from his body and into Alucard's hands.

"So how do we wake him?" John asked.

The Dhampir began to stoke the little orb that sat in his palms. The spirit slowly began to awaken with every stroke.

 _'Alucard?'_

"Hey Richter."

"How does that work?" Eric asked, "Elizabeth was stroking him earlier. He would have woken up in her hands."

"Obviously Elizabeth's was still casting the spell that was keeping him asleep." Alucard replied, "Now Richter, you don't mind lending Eric your abilities to stop Dracula."

 _'I don't mind. Are you coming too?'_

Alucard shook his head, "I need to keep an eye on Eric's wife."

 _'Oh ok.'_ he said as Alucard placed him inside of Eric's body.

Alucard misted away from the humans and the two of them tracked the Count and Elizabeth down.

They were only up the next set of long stairs. The two of them mentally prepared themselves, as Elizabeth appeared to the two of them.

"You will never get passed my me." she said.

 _'That's a bold claim.'_ Simon said.

 _'Agreed.'_

John was the first one to strike the Vampire. She hissed in immense amount of pain as the whip cracked on her chest. The sound of her painful hissing filled the whole room with the pitiful screech. Eric slashed her with his spear, but she misted out of the way and reappeared behind John. Eric pulled out a bottle of Holy Water and using Richter's abilities made the skies rain the Holy substance. This made Elizabeth hiss up to the heavens as John pulled out a dagger, whilst the Holy rain was still pouring in buckets. He stabbed the Vampire in the heart.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alucard heard the sound of lightning as the Hydro Strom brought forth Richter's Holy power. As John delivered the final blow to Elizabeth, Gwendolyn began to awaken. Her eyes had returned back to their original colour and she was no longer an ice cube.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine. Is Eric ok?"

"I believe that he will be fine. His ancestors are with him."

"Oh. Well my God and his ancestors guide him and John to victory."

Alucard nodded, "I think I should get you out of here. If the two of them do win, then this castle will fall."

"Why would it? This castle isn't Castlevania."

"That is very true. It might not. It's just that Dracula likes making things fall to the earth."

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

John and Eric made it up the last flight of stairs, as Dracula laughed at the two of them.

"Alright Vampire, Elizabeth's dead. What are you going to now?"

John said.

"I could do many things Morris." he said as he summoned his Hellfire attack.

Eric dodged the attack, whilst John whipped the three fire balls that came towards him. The two Vampire hunters used the power of their respective Belmont. The Vampire Killer was set a blaze using Simon's abilities and Eric enchanted the Alucard Spear using Richter's Holy power. John whipped the Vampire on the head as Dracula sent out a shock wave of energy to knock his foes back.

The two of them still managed to attack the Vampire on his head. Dracula fell backwards as the two hunters attacked the Vampire's head.

The Vampire retaliated with spitting out a high voltage lightning beam at the pair of them. John dodged out of the way and whipped the creature of the night with his flame whip, whilst Eric deflected the beam with the Alucard Spear.

Eric once again put the Holy Water to the sky and using Richter's abilities. Forced the skies to open their floodgates as the Vampire hissed at the downpour of the Holy substance.

In the middle of all of the rain, Dracula transformed into a demon. The creature had a skeleton like frame and a mouth where its abdomen should be.

The Holy Water still poured down from the skies as the monster crashed onto the floors of Elizabeth's castle. The two Vampire hunters were disgusted by what stood before them. However, Eric was the first one of the two of them to catapult himself into the air, using the spear and attack Dracula. The ugly creature roared into the skies as the Holy Water began to stop.

Eric landed on the ground as the beast began to jump up and down, bring the celling down with him. The two of them moved out of the way of the falling celling tiles. As the creature began to spit fireballs at them.

Richter took slight control over Eric and the water from the damp carpets began to float in the air. The water molecules began to fly around Dracula and they created a small vortex around the massive creature.

John grabbed Eric's spear to launch himself up to the beast. He jabbed his dagger into the throat of the beast and pulled down with his body weight as he fell to the ground.

Dracula fell to the floor, dead.

As the castle began to collapse, due to the structural damage that Dracula had done to it.

 _xxxxxxxxxxx-(Nine years later)_

Stella and Loretta walked out onto the front garden to be greeted by their father's best friend, John and his wife Molly. The three year old girls dashed back inside to tell their father that John was here.

Eric was busy playing chest with Richter, whilst the rest of the ancestors watched. The girls ran upstairs to their father's study.

 _'And that's checkmate. I win.'_

"How on Earth?" Eric said as Loretta knocked on the door, "Yes my darling?"

"Father, Mr. Morris is downstairs."

 _'Awwww.'_ all the spirits said.

 _'They're so cute.'_ Sonia said.

"Alright, I'm coming down. Richter, Simon you two coming?"

 _'Sure.'_ Simon said, _'Who's downstairs?'_

Richter shrugged, _'I was too busy gloating. I think it's John.'_

 _'Oh.'_

The family walked downstairs to see John and his wife in the hallway of the expensive house.

"John, how have you been?" the two men hugged.

"Fine Eric, I have something to show you."

Molly handed Eric a baby, who was wrapped in a white blanket.

"His name is Jonathan." Molly said.

"Cute." Eric said handing the blond child back to his mother.

Suddenly, Eric sensed a monster in the house. He summoned the Alucard Spear as the monster plucked his two daughters from the ground.

Eric was shocked when the creature misted to make its escape. The Lecarde grabbed his coat and left without a word, into the harsh winter's night.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-(1942)_

Eric found out that the Vampire that had taken his daughters was creature who went by the name Brauner. He still had no idea what he wanted with his daughters, but it didn't really matter now.

The Vampire hunter was too badly injured to care. He would never see his daughters again. His body was bleeding from a stupid wound, due to a miss calcuation or a failed dodge as Simon would have said. He was attacked by an Axe Armor and its axe did some damage to Eric. He killed the creature, but he now lay on the ground, dying from his wounds as Richter flew up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Eric said weakly.

 _'To say hello into the Belmont afterlife.'_

"Could you do me a favour?"  
 _'Ok.'_

"Find my daughters please." those were his last words before death took him.

 _'Alright Eric.'_

 _xxxxxxxxx-(2 years later)_

 _'Hello Jonathan.'_

"What? Who are you?" the young Vampire hunter asked.

 _'Don't be scared, my name is Wind. I'm here to help you.'_

 _The End..._

 _ **Servine; I hoped you all enjoyed this one. Please leave lots of reviews.**_


End file.
